Dear Agony
by Mimi Ashtroth
Summary: Frankie Stein receives a little note from a secret admirer. Who would have known that would become the first step to a heart-wrenching scheme. [Warning Contains Language]
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Yay! I'm finally posting my Dear Agony series on FanFiction! Although I never got to finish this as a stop motion series, at least I'll be able to post here for you all to read. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think about this story. ^-^**

 **This Fanfiction was inspired by the lovely Splashdream15's series "Welcome to Vocaloid" on YouTube**

* * *

The last bell echoed through my head as the class dashed for the front doors. I just casually made my way towards the creepateria until I felt a slight tug at my shoulder.

"Hey Frankie, do you want to hang out with Raven Queen and I today?"

My best friend Jacklyn Jekyll asked me with a smile. Sure Jacklyn was a grade younger than me, but don't let that fool you. She's a lot tougher than she looks. It was rumored that she once took out the whole graveyard grates team with a single punch due to them harassing her because of how beautiful she was. I agree with those guys though, she is very beautiful with her long silky brown hair and those shimmering grey eyes of hers. I hate to admit but I often get Jacklyn confused with Cerise Hood, the daughter of little red riding hood due to how similar they resemble one another.

"Oh no thank you Jacklyn, I am actually meeting someone right now," I responded to her feeling a little bad.

"Really? Who is it?" She asked with curiosity.

"Let me guess, Neighthan? Am I right?" Raven Queen came in from behind us.

I looked down as I felt a tiny spark shooting out of my bolts.

"M-maybe.."

Jacklyn looked down in disappointment.

"I don't trust that guy, I get weird vibes from him," Raven snarled.

"I am sorry guys but he wanted to talk to me and I have to meet him in the creepateria right now. But I promise you both we will have a ghouls night out tomorrow," I shouted as I headed towards the creepateria.

* * *

"Ugh...what do you mean you've made up your mind?" A werecat with a fierce attitude problem responded to the zombie unicorn's final answer.

"That's right Toralei, I'm sorry but I've made up my mind...," Neighthan looked down with guilt.

"But what about us?" Toralei exclaimed.

Neighthan puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Toralei, but it's time for me to move on.."

Toralei pulls her body close to feel his embrace in hers.

"N-no! Please don't do this Neighthan...I still love you..."

Neighthan becomes quickly stunned by her words as they both lean in with a passionate kiss, only to see an emotionless Frankie standing in the doorway of the creepateria.

My body couldn't move. No matter how hard I wanted to scream...No matter how hard I wanted to cry... I just couldn't break down, not there in front of them at least.

"I... I don't understand...," I said as my hand began to tremble.

Neighthan looked at me with his cold glare.

"I am sorry Frankie...I guess I've made up my mind," he responded, reaching towards Toralei's hand.

I couldn't take it anymore, I made a run for it. I couldn't believe what just happened to me. I've never felt so betrayed, so humiliated. I just wanted to override my circuits, but harming myself wouldn't relieve the pain. I entered into the school courtyard as I buried my head on a nearby table. All I could think was"Why?" "Why did he lead me on? Am I not suitable for him...?"I buried my head even deeper into my arms. Perhaps I was never meant to fall in love. "Don't waste your tears!"

I quickly turned around to see a shadow in the distance. It grew closer as it slowly began to reveal the who was behind the shadow.

I couldn't see the boy's face due to my mascara bleeding into my eyes, but I felt his presence right in front of me.

"It's pathetic to cry over a stupid guy. It shows that you are weak and immature to handle a relationship," he said coldly.

I start to spark at the bolts due to his harsh remark.

"Who are you calling weak?!" I shouted.

I can hear his arms shift, "At least I'm not the one crying over being dumped."

I rub my eyes even more as I sat up quietly.

"You are better than that, don't settle yourself for less," I heard his voice calm downed I finally was able to clear my vision. But when I looked up, he was gone. I sat up, giving a little smirk, whispering "thank you" as I gathered my stuff and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: I know this story is considered a "Crossover" but there's just many different characters to even note it down as a crossover story. Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter two. ^-^**

* * *

It was first period and I will admit I was pretty tired. I knew I should have taken that mysterious boy's advice but it was hard because this was considered my first heartbreak. I let out a loud sigh as the teacher walked in.

"Hello everyone," she greeted with pleasant joy.

"Oh s-!" Jacklyn jumped up in complete shock as the teacher gave her a wicked glare.

Raven turns to face the both of us.

"Jacklyn what's wrong with you?" She asked with curiosity.

Jacklyn slams her head on the desk.

"My mom is the new teacher for our homeroom class."

I felt a huge grin on my face.

"Aww that's soooo cute," I turned to her as I looked back up at the teacher.

"Okay class, my name is Mrs. Jekyll and I will be the new teacher for this class.

Raven raised her hand as Mrs Jekyll nodded.

"What happened to Mr. Rotter?"

She looks back at Raven.

"That's a great question, I actually don't know, but enough about me. I want to introduce you all to a new student and please make him feel welcomed."

The boy slowly walks in as Jacklyn remains speechless.

"No freakin' way...!" She yelled as the whole class turned to get a good look at him.

Jacklyn clinched her fists as she quickly gets up from her chair.

"How dare you! How dare you come back into my life after what you did! I said it before and I'll say it again! I'll never forgive you!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Jacklyn! Now's not the time! Sit down now!" Mrs. Jekyll shouted.

I softly take Jacklyn by her hand as I guide her back into her chair. Mrs. Jekyll took a long exhale as she fixed her long black hair that resembled the new boy's hair quite well.

"Jackson, will you please take that empty seat right next to Frankie?"

The boy reminded silent, making his way toward the empty seat. I caught a glimpse of the boy and I honestly can't see why Jacklyn despises him so much. I guess it's really none of my business, but this does truly make Raven and I worry for Jacklyn and her mother.

"I need to head out early, so please remain in your seats until the bell rings," Mrs. Jekyll instructed.

I kept my eyes on her until she walked through the door. Jacklyn and Raven turned towards me as Jacklyn let out a huge sigh. Raven rests her hand on Jacklyn's shoulder.

"Do you mind telling us on what's the deal with you and the new guy?" Raven asked concerned.

Jacklyn looked down for a moment, fidgeting with her fingers until she finally faced us again.

"Okay... I'll tell you..." she responded in defeat.

"When I was about six years old, my father would always abuse my mother. One day when I came home from school, I saw my father with his bags packed and I've never felt so happy in my life. That was until I saw Jackson with his stuff packed as well. I ran up to him covered in tears, tugging on his shirt begging him not to go. I knew we fought a lot, but I was closer to him then my younger sister Jackie. I looked up at him but he just gave me a cold stare and pulled himself away from my grasp. He was slowly walking towards the door but then he stopped and gave me one final look." She closed her eyes and exhaled softly.

"Little sister, you could never understand..." Jacklyn opened her eyes from remembering her flashback. "Then he left...my older brother Jasper was studying abroad at the time for basketball, so the just left me alone to help my mother raise Jackie." Jacklyn finished off.

I felt concerned for Jacklyn as a loud sigh escaped her lips, but silence broke when the dismissal bell rang. We all said our goodbyes as we all headed home. I really don't know why I couldn't stop thinking about Jacklyn's story. Jackson didn't even seem that bad, but I guess looks can be deceiving.

* * *

The next day of school seemed like a drag. Raven was nowhere to be found and Jacklyn was too pissed at the fact she had to share the same school with her brother Jackson. I'll admit but I felt lost without those two in my life. The school bell rang for after school dismissal as I bumped into Toralei.

"Oh meow, I'm soo sorry I didn't see yeah there Frankie," she replied in her catty tone.

I picked up my things and stood up to face her. True, I am still in pain from her stealing Neighthan but what's done is done. I like to look forward to what the future holds and I really hope she's happy with him.

"O-oh it's alright Toralei, I really hope you are happy with Neighthan. I know he's a great guy and he'll treat you perfectly," I answered her with a warm smile.

She gave me a smile, but it didn't look like a smile out of warmth, it looked crueler, more sinister. Toralei walked a little closer to me as she placed her claw on my face.

"Oh sweet, dear Frankie, I don't understand. Why would someone like you love to be happy?" She runs her hand across my stitched cheek.

"You're literally a walking corpse; I'm surprised the normies haven't mistaken you for a body at the morgue. I knew Neighthan would chose me over you because he thought I still loved him after we broke up. And also just take a good look at yourself. You're just a sad, pathetic little experiment," she ran her claw off my face.

I felt my face getting hot, I knew my bolts were sparking off but I tried my best not to electrify her.

"Why would you play Neighthan like that?" I asked trying to keep my anger under control.

"Very simple actually, it's because I hate seeing that smile of yours. I'd do anything just to break it into misery," she gave me that awful smile again.

"You are not going to get away with this!" I screamed as I threw her to the ground.

I looked up in surprise to see Neighthan, Raven and Jacklyn all in shock. I didn't know what came over me, so I just ran away and hid at the courtyard again. I felt a vibration from my phone. I pulled it out to see a text from Toralei. It read:

 _Speak of this to no one, or else you and your friends won't see another day._


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: I know as the story progresses the chapters get longer and I'm sorry for that T-T but I'm just going in the order that I was posting from each episode I made while I still had it in the original script for the stop motion series.**

* * *

My circuits were starting to go haywire due to the constant tears rolling down my face. I took a deep breath and lowered my head on the courtyard table.

"Is this basically your private place to cry your hopes away?" That voice seemed so familiar.

I turned around to see a boy with big framed glasses and a sweater vest pattern I've never seen before. He was quite tall and pale but he had a little muscular tone to define him. His hair reminded me of Raven's purple and black hair, but instead of purple, his highlights were yellow. He started to approach me but then it hit me. This guy was the one that was here that other night when Neighthan dumped me, and not only that...it turned out that he was Jacklyn's older brother Jackson.

"You! What are you doing here?!" I asked in a demanding tone as I stood up from my seat.

"I could have asked you the same thing but I think I have an idea," he responded.

I looked down, I honestly had nothing to say to him. Should I really trust this guy? The guy that walked out on Jacklyn's family, leaving them to struggle.

"By the looks of it, it seems something went down with you and Toralei and it's spreading through the school like a virus. Toralei said that you grew jealous of how she won Neighthan and you threw her to the ground after she tried to apologize to you," he said in a normal tone.

I clinched my fist as I got in his face.

"That's a lie!" I yelled.

I stood for a moment, then I let my knees fall to the ground. I can't believe this is happening to me... Is Toralei really going to blackmail me...? I stood up and walked passed Jackson. Jackson looked at me as I was still walking away.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" He asked confused.

"I'm going home!" I said, trying to choke back my tears. I knew it! I should have trusted Jacklyn about him! Jackson was a jerk and I'm glad she kicked him out of her life!

* * *

I was walking down the darkened hallways of Monster High with Jacklyn on my way to first period. Jacklyn is still a bit fussy about Jackson but she seemed a lot better than she was the other day. I really didn't want to bother her with my encounter of Jackson anyways. She has too much to worry about and the last thing I wanted was to be a bother.

"I swear if I ever come face to face here in school with Jackson, I am going to send him to the bits of the underworld when I'm through with him," Jacklyn shouted.

I gave her a little smirk to show that I was listening, but then I noticed someone was sitting on the floor reading a book. I was getting ready to warn Jacklyn, but it was too late. Before I knew it, I heard a loud "Crash" and Jacklyn had flown to the ground. Jacklyn grew furious, she quickly pounced back up as she turned around to face who she had tripped on.

"Hey watch where you...!" Jacklyn had stopped in the middle of her sentence as she caught a quick glance of the boy she fell on. He was pale as a ghost, but everyone knew that he was the son of the invisible man. He had pure black hair with some dark blue faded into it, and to top it off he wore a beanie to complement his hipster outfit. If I knew any better, by the looks of things in my perspective, I'd say that Jacklyn might find this boy a bit attractive.

"I am soo sorry, are you alright miss?" Invisi Billy asked concerned.

Jacklyn tries to balance while using Billy as support.

"Y-yes, I am alright...thank you," she responded shyly towards him.

They both got lost in each other's eyes for a moment, but then their own little world shattered with a high pitched scream.

"Invisi Billy!" The scream came from a green skinned banshee whom our peers call her Scarah Screams.

"What did I tell you about speaking towards others below our status meter?" She grabs him by the hoodie as he gave Jacklyn that same grin they had a moment ago. Jacklyn smiles back at him, and then she turns back my way as I gave her a dopey grin on my face. Her face drops into an emotionless frown.

"Shut up," she demanded. But then Jacklyn and I felt a strong grasp at our shoulders as we felt ourselves fall back. Luckily, Jacklyn caught my balance before we flew to the ground.

"Jackie what the hell?! Why did you pull us like that? Frankie almost fell and that would have been horrible," Jacklyn raised her voice at her youngest sister Jackie. Jackie was more of the carefree spirit of the Jekylls. But because of her carefree spirit she can also become a magnet for trouble. I can tell she's trying to become her own spirit instead of always being defined as Jacklyn's little sister. I just wish she would stop comparing herself with others and actually be herself.

"So what is the Franken Freak doing here?" Jackie asked in a harsh tone, and I'd say I'm actually shocked. Jackie's never dissed me like that before.

"Jackie what is your deal? How dare you disrespect Frankie like that?!" Jackie moved her black and pink hair to the side as she gave me a cold glare.

"Haven't you heard? Frankie had punched Toralei and gave her a black eye on the way home from school yesterday," Jackie pushed her sister away from me. I was completely in shock.

"That's impossible...I never ran into Toralei on my way home from school yesterday..." I defended as Jacklyn pushed herself away from Jackie.

"Why would Frankie ever do that? Frankie is the sweetest ghoul ever here at Monster High!" Jacklyn took me by the shoulder as we started to walk away from Jackie.

"Remember this little sister, who was there for you those long nights whenever I had to stay at school for tutoring?" Jacklyn yelled harshly towards her.

"Yes I remember, now I wish you left me alone after I heard on what she's become," Jackie responded.

I felt a tear roll down my stitched face. I knew this had to be Toralei spreading rumors again. But what can I do? I don't want her to hurt my friends.

"That's enough! Don't talk to us unless it involves an apology!" Jacklyn screamed as she took me away.

"Fine by me! And oh yeah, stay away from Billy! I called dibs on him you bloody pig!" She yelled back as we both disappeared from her glance. We both walked into the restroom as Jacklyn wiped away my tears. I don't know what will happen to me but as long as my friends were safe, I didn't care what happens to me.

* * *

Later on after that little scene, I walked into my last class of the day and I noticed a boy who sat across the room that looked so familiar. That messy blonde hair of his and those dark chocolate eyes had me mesmerized. I walked over to my desk as he caught a glance of me. He quickly jumped out of his seat as he ran over to give me a tight hug.

"Yo! Frankie Stein! It's so awesome to see you again!"

He squeezed with excitement. I take one good look at him as it finally hit me.

"Ron? Oh my ghoul I almost didn't recognize you!"

That's right, Ron Stoppable, I haven't seen him since my first days of life. Believe it or not our fathers actually knew each other and Ron's father would help my father out with the math part of my blueprints. I guess you could say that they were lab partners whenever he would visit us from a town called Middleton. Ron and I grew very close as friends since he was the first person I glanced at when I was reanimated. We told each other's secrets and he would always talk about his adventures saving the world with the famous teen hero Kim Possible. I never got to meet her but I guess that might change pretty soon.

"Hey my mom got relocated here in New Salem. So that means I'm the newest student here at Monster High, since the school is trying to work on humans to attend here too," Ron said with excitement. I look at him with excitement as I gave him a big hug.

"I'm just so glad that you are here Ronnie! You don't know how lonely I've been feeling lately."I buried my head into his shoulder.

"Hey Frankie it'll be alright I'm here now, let's catch up after school okays? "He told me as he placed an arm on my shoulder.

The dismissal bell rang as I gave him a warm smile as we both walked out of class. Ron took my hand just like how he used to when we would hang out and I followed him down the hallway. Along the way, I saw Jackson looking towards me. He just folded his arms and turned his head away. I honestly don't get that guy at all, but that doesn't matter because Ron was here and I knew he was going to protect me.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron and I were at the cemetery lying down as we watched the clouds go by. I've really missed the guy, but I feel bad because I know he truly misses Kim.

I turn to him, "So what's it like to see the world?" I asked with curiosity.

He gave me a warm smile as he sat up to face me.

"Honestly it's beautiful, but I'd rather be here with my best friend," he places his hand on my shoulder as I gave a slight blush.

I will admit, maybe I do like Ron a tad bit, but I knew I could never tell Ron how I truly feel. He may not admit it but I can tell he's in love with Kim just by the way he talks about her. Besides I didn't want to mess up our friendship anyways. I quickly snap out of my bashfulness as I saw Toralei heading our way.

"Oh no..." I gasped as I quickly got up and pulled Ron up by his hand.

"Frankie what's wrong?" He asked worried. I swallowed hard as I looked towards him.

"Let's just say I'm avoiding someone, please let's go!" I shouted, but it was too late.

"Oh hey Frankie, is this a new boy toy or what?" She said as she placed her hand on Ron's face.

"L-leave him alone..!" I shouted with courage, but then all that courage faded into fear when she turned towards me.

"Why Frankie, I'm not doing anything, you're the one that's making yourself look soo desperate since I took Neighthan away from you," she said as she moved closer towards Ron as he tried to back away.

I started to grow angry, she can mess with me but I draw the line when she starts to get my friends involved. I quickly pull her hand away from Ron's face as I gave her a hard "Palm Hand" to the face. She screamed in pain as her nose started to bleed. I started to wheeze as I looked back to see Jackie's face in horror. I started to tear up as I walked closer towards her, but Jackie just walked back.

"N-no...it's not what it looks like..." I said trying to chock back my tears.

"You are so pathetic, are you really trying to use this poor boy as a rebound? I hope one of these days someone will take you away and never come back!" Jackie yelled as she walked away. Toralei gave me a twisted smile as she walked towards me.

"You will never win," she whispered as she walks away.

* * *

The next day at school I walked into Mrs. Jekyll's classroom as I see everyone staring me down as I quietly take my seat. Raven looked at me worried as she ran her hand down my black and white streaked hair.

"Jacklyn told me what Jackie saw yesterday at the cemetery," she said quietly.

"No it's not what it looks like...! Toralei was harassing Ron and...I don't know what came over me..." I responded in defeat.

Raven gave me a smile of relief, "I knew you would never hurt anyone without a purpose." Raven pulled out her phone as I saw a photo of Jackson sitting down in the creepateria in her photo album.

"Hey isn't that Jackson?" I asked her with curiosity. Raven flinched as she quickly pulled the phone away from me.

"Yes...just don't tell Jacklyn, but I may have a slight crush on him," she gave me a bashful smile. I looked back and see Dexter Charming staring right at Raven from a distance.

"What about Dexter though?" I asked her about her best friend.

I knew she and Dexter were longtime friends and I've even talked to him before about her. I can tell that every time he talks about Raven, he gets all heartfelt and is always blushing just at the sound of her name. Just like how Ron likes to talk about Kim. She blushes really hard as she puts her hand over her mouth.

"W-what do you mean about Dexter? We are just friends...it's not like he feels the same way that I feel about him...," she replied in a sad tone.

I look at her as I placed my hand on top of her shoulder. Maybe she's just trying to use her crush on Jackson as a cover up for her true feelings for Dexter.

"Hey, you'll be surprised. Most couples start out by being friends," I smiled at her as she gave me a smile of hope.

But little did we know was that there was a ghoul named Spectra Vondergeist right below our feet listening in to our conversation. My phone gave out a loud vibration as I checked it only to see our whole conversation was recorded in audio format as I continued to read on the school blog, "The Ghostly Gossip." Raven's face grew grim as she buries her head into her arms.

"Oh no! What is Jacklyn going to think of this? And Dexter? Even Jackson?!" She asked me scared to death.

Moments later, the door slams right open as Jacklyn comes in screaming her head off.

"Raven what the hell?! How could you like that traitor?!" She screamed as she made her way toward us. I get up as I hold Jacklyn back from Raven.

"Jacklyn please calm down there's no need for this," I tried to reassure her. Toralei comes in from behind as she sits on top of Raven's desk.

"Meeoowww, you know? Wasn't this just between you and Frankie?" She asked Raven as we both turned towards them. Raven looks at me in shock in her eyes as Jackyn makes her way towards her. Sadly I think I knew what she who she was believing, and I have a feeling it wasn't me.

"Yeah Frankie, how did my secret spread so fast without anyone else knowing in on it?" Raven asked me as her anger started to rise.

"Raven please listen...how could I spread it if I didn't leave the room?" I asked her calmly. Toralei rises up from the desk as she walks up to me.

"What about your phone? How could it be on the school blog if you claimed you never left the room?" She asked me in a smart aleck tone. I looked back at Raven as I saw tears forming in her soft purple eyes.

"Raven, I never had my phone in my hand when we were talking...please believe me...," I said as my voice started to crack from my tears about to burst from my eyes. Raven looks down as Jacklyn gives her a comforting hug.

"I don't know what to believe from you anymore...," she finally responded.

I felt my heart was torn apart as I took off from the classroom and ran into the hallway. I just couldn't believe that Raven didn't believe me over Toralei. I leaned my head against the lockers as I started to sob. I just kept thinking "Why? Why me?"

I stood up as I wiped my tears and I turn around to see Toralei behind me. I clinched my fists as I tried to walk past her but she wouldn't get out of my way.

"Let me go! Haven't you've done enough damage?!" I yelled at her. She just starts to give an evil snicker as she looks deep into my eyes with those menacing cat eyes of hers.

"Why would I give this up? This is gold! I can't wait to see what else I can break from you!" I started to scream as I pushed Toralei to the ground.

"You're going to pay!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: I know this chapter is really short, but trust me you'll understand why after reading it**

* * *

Meanwhile with Ron, he was walking into the creepateria as he saw Jackson sitting alone. He makes his way toward Jackson and sits in front of him. Jackson looks up to see Ron and places his fork back on his tray.

"What brings you here?" Jackson asked in a suspicious tone.

Ron clears his throat as he looks straight into his eyes.

"I want to know what is the deal between you and my Frankie and all of her friends,"he asked in a demanding tone.

Jackson just gave a slight chuckle. "Why do you want to know and first of all aren't you her boyfriend? "You shouldn't have to worry about my business," he replied in a straight voice.

Ron stands up and slams his hand on the table and Jackson becomes shocked by his anger.

"Answer the question dammit!"Ron yelled.

Jackson remains a little stunned as he adjusts his glasses.

"I'd see you'd do anything for your girl and her friends," Jackson replied. Ron sits back down as he clears his throat again trying to cover up the anger in his voice.

"Frankie means everything to me, she is my father's creation and I'd do anything to protect her. And I can see that her friends mean more to her than the world. I need you to cooperate with me that way I can burn away all of this hatred everyone has for each other." Jackson looks around then looks back up at Ron.

"The reason why I left my family for my father is because that day he was threatening to kill everyone if he didn't at least get one child for custody. I knew I had to be the one to go because I knew how to handle myself and I didn't want him to abuse any of the others. And when my father finally got locked away from drug abuse I was able to go into foster care and that's how I started to go to school here. I wanted to tell my siblings but they would run away every time I came near...,"Jackson answered with tears escaping his face.

Ron placed his hand on Jackson's back trying to comfort him.

"And you have a beautiful girlfriend that I was trying to blow away but you beat me to her before I could get her to see my true side," Jackson had added. Ron looked up as Jackson turned to face his way.

"Jackson, Frankie is my friend," Ron replied.

As soon as he slipped his hand away from Jackson's back, they both heard Frankie's scream as they quickly rise up to follow the echo down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

I quickly snap out of my anger as I see Toralei on the ground. I slowly back away to see Jackie was watching from behind. Toralei struggled to get up to her feet as she looks up at Jackie filled with anger.

"Do you see what she does Jackie? She's an abomination! All I did was tell her to stop her madness and she threw me to the floor threatening me that she would electrocute me to death because she still wants Neighthan," she cried out in pain.

I look up at her as I felt my tears again. "No! Jackie! She's lying please believe me..!" I tried to reassure her, but she just clinched her fist as she ran towards me.

"I never believed you, you b***h!"

She screamed as she grabbed my throat and I felt a huge slam on my back as she started to chock me while I started to dangle from her grasp.

"How do you like being the one in pain now?!" She asked me with hatred in her eyes.

I didn't fight back. I just let her choke me. I knew Toralei was deceiving her and I shouldn't have to hurt Jackie because of it. My vision started to fade to black as I can barely make out Toralei as she was just with her arms crossed with that sinister smile on her face. With the last of my breath, I reached out towards her.

"A-are you happy now...Toralei...?" I asked her as I finally faded into the dark. The next thing I knew I woke up in my room in pain. I slowly rise up to my feet as I see Ron outside my window. He was all cut up and in bruises and I bet it was all because of me. Have I become a nuisance for everyone? Am I just a pathetic excuse for a monster?

I started to tear up as I quickly head out through the back door. I had to get away. I didn't care if my legs started to tremble from all the running. I just needed to get away from this place and fast. After a few miles I stopped to catch my breath as I wiped away my tears. I then take a seat as I leaned against a nearby light post. I slowly take a long exhale, but then I felt a strong grip on my neck as a cloth filled with medicine covered my face as I slowly begin to face unconscious. Was I going to die?

* * *

I slowly open my eyes as I see a guy more or less my age with a knife at my throat. I look around to see nothing but an empty abandoned room filled with two other people. The guy with the knife reminded me of the infamous Medusa with his dark shades and his green snake like Mohawk. The other two behind them looked like werecat twins, with one in favor of white and the other in black. I bite down nervously into the cloth that's been used to cover my mouth as I see the snake guy walking towards me.

"So what are we going to do with this one?" He asked the werecat twins.

The werecat twins both let out a high pitched "Meow" and he turned around to face me giving me that same devious smile that Toralei would give me.

"Sorry there bolts, but it looks like we need to beat you to death or at least until you're barely breathing," he said as he raised the knife to my cheek.

I felt something warm and sticky fall down my cheek as I looked down to see that he had broken the seams from my check as I started to tremble. I knew this had to be it. I closed my eyes as I let out a long whimper.

* * *

Things grew quiet as I slowly open my eyes to see Jackson in front of me with the others knocked out on the floor.

"Jackson..?" I muffled softly through the cloth still tied around my mouth. He didn't say a word. He walked up to my motionless kidnappers as he noticed a little golden bracelet in the snake guy's hand as Jackson picked it up and put it away. He then turned towards me as he quickly untied me and carried me away before the others woke up. After a few blocks Jackson lets loose of his grip as he softly placed me back on my feet against the ground. He then looks up to meet my eyes as he gently takes off the cloth that was tied around my mouth and uses it to clean up the dried up blood from where my stitch used to be.

"Are you alright Frankie..?" He asked me in a soft tone. I blushed a little as I cleared my throat.

"Y-yes...I think so," I answered him back. I felt his soft touch against my hand as he started to lead the way.

"Come on now, let's get you home, I'm sure Ron is worried about you," he spoke softly towards me as I started to follow him. I don't know what's going on but I've never seen this side of Jackson before. Maybe he wasn't that much of the jerk I thought he was. But then just behind a corner, Toralei had seen us escape as she took a picture of us and gives out a sight chuckle.

"This could be some use to me. Let's see you get out of this one Frankie," she said with a sinister smile.

* * *

I walk into the classroom with Jackson to see everyone gathered at the doorway.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

Jacklyn and Raven turned away as Jackie approaches my face.

"You are nothing but a traitor! What did we ever do to you?" She points to the board to see nothing but a photograph, but what was on the photo set my stomach in knots. The photo showed Jackson and I from yesterday, holding my hand when he walked me home.

"Frankie how could you?" Raven shouted.

I turned to face her, "Raven please, it's not what it looks like! I was kidnapped and Jackson was there to save me and he was walking me home," I tried to explain.

Jackie tries to assault me again but Jackson pushes me aside and blocks her attack. He gives her a cold glare as Jackie quickly pulls away.

"Think lil' sis! Did you even notice the bruise Frankie has on her face? It's the same one in the photo after I saved her and she didn't have it yesterday."

Jacklyn walks up to the both of us.

"How do you know she didn't use makeup to create that fake bruise?"

I felt tears running down my face as I quickly ran out of the classroom. I can't believe it! Nobody believed me! I can't take this life anymore! I never want to feel this pain again and I think I know just the solution..

I ran as fast as I could to the courtyard. I don't know where else to turn... I just took a deep breath as I reached into my bag. No one wants me around...no one cares about me...all I ever am to them is just a burden... I slowly pull out a magnet I had found in my dad's laboratory as I closed my eyes.

I slowly raised the magnet to my bolts as I felt an agonizing pain flowing through my body. I knew what the magnet was doing to me and since no one cares about my life then why should I? I push it even closer towards my bolts as I slowly faded into the dark. I began to choke on the sparks as I felt my respiratory system failing.

I fell down to my knees as I landed on the ground. I knew this was the end of me and I don't really care if it really was. I'd rather be anywhere but on this hell I call "Earth."


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes to see my vision blinded by a bright light. Within the light I started to see a woman walk up towards me.

"Frankie..." I heard her voice echo in my ears. I didn't know what to do. I started to get a little scared as I held my arms.

"Who's there..?" I asked in a scared tone.

The woman got even closer as she held her hand out towards me. I held my breath as I took her hand but to me her skin tone looked very similar towards mine.

"Don't be scared I am here now. But you cannot stay long. I'm afraid it's not your time yet. Just stay strong my little lightning bug."

The woman's face was starting to become even clearer as I gasped in shock.

"M-mom..?" I held her in my arms as I started to tear up.

"Frankie there isn't much time; you need to leave before it's too late."

I held her even tighter, "But what if I don't want to go..?" I replied in tears.

"I know it's hard but you still have your friends to help you," she said calmly.

"No I don't! Everyone is against me now and I don't have a purpose to go on any longer!" I said sobbing even more.

She places her hand on my cheek as she wipes my tears. "Yes you do my dear, take a look."

I looked to where she was pointing at to see Jackson at my motionless body trying to wake me up.

"Frankie, don't do this please! Frankie! Frankie!" His screams rang in my ears as I faced my mother.

"It seems he needs you more thank you think. Just remember that I will always be with you."

She holds her necklace close to my matching one as we both gave each other a big hug. I looked up at her as I started to fade away. I can't believe that I actually got to finally meet my mother. I've never felt so happy, all I remember is the stories my father would tell me and he was right, she is an amazing woman.

* * *

I quickly rise up to catch my breath and I take a look to see Jackson with tears in his eyes. Next thing I knew he wrapped his arms around me relieved.

"You idiot..! That could have ended you! Think about your father, think about your friends!" He started to raise his voice at me; I never knew Jackson actually cared about me.

"Jackson...I..."I look down for a moment but then Toralei's devious faced appeared in my mind as I started to tear up.

"Noo...I can't go back! I just can't..!"

I fall into Jackson's arms crying as I felt Jackson trying to comfort me.

"It's alight I'm here now," he replied softly as I slowly faded to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jacklyn and Raven, they were walking down the street as they see Dexter Charming walking up to them along with a green ghost guy that always has his paint cans close to his grasp.

"Hey Raven! Jacklyn!" Dexter had shouted.

Raven turns her head slightly away to hide her blush as they approach each other.

"Are you on your way to see Frankie?" Porter Geist had asked.

"No, why would we? She is a traitor!" Jacklyn replied.

Dexter gets a little upset, "Don't you think that's a little hash? She is your friend after all. You know she would never betray you guys. I heard what happened and don't you think you owe it to her for you guys to hear her side of the story?"

Both girls remained quiet.

"Yeah, Frankie has been your forever bestie since her friend Ron had moved back to Middleton. Ron has put his trust into you both to keep Frankie safe and you are just going to blow her off the second you believe these rumors about her." Porter joined in.

Jacklyn and Raven both had tears in their eyes as they both realize their biggest mistake.

"On no...We need to get back to Frankie!" Raven responded.

"We will come with you," Dexter responded. The four of them quickly ran to Frankie's house not knowing what news lies ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Raven, Jacklyn, Dexter, and Porter were all waiting outside Frankie's home worried about her.

"Frankie please be safe..." Raven spoke softly.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder to see Dexter trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's safe and sound," Dexter reassured her.

"Yeah I'm sure she's on her way right now," Porter added.

The girls smile at them but then they all turn their heads in horror to see Frankie passed out in Jackson's arms.

"Frankie!" They all screamed.

"She was at the courtyard and she broke down pretty hard," Jackson said.

"Oh this is all our fault!" Jacklyn said in guilt.

Jackson turned to his sister as Jacklyn thanks him for helping Frankie. Jackson gives a slight nod as they all walk inside to put Frankie in her bed.

* * *

Later on it's been almost two hours as they all wait patiently for Frankie to wake up. Jackson looks down then looks back up at everyone and lets out a soft sigh.

"Frankie...she tried to kill herself..." Jackson said.

"Why would she do that?" Porter responded in shock.

"Oh god! This is all my fault!" Raven responded devastated.

"This can't be true!" Dexter replied.

"Sadly it is true; she doesn't want to go back to school. That day when she claimed she was kidnapped was also true. If I didn't follow her…she might have been dead already." Jackson added.

"Then we need to figure out what's going on," a familiar voice broke through the conversation. They all turn to see Ron enter the room.

"I have a plan that might make Frankie tell us what exactly is going on, but I don't think she'll forgive us after this," he said firmly. They all look at each other and then they all look back at Ron.

"What is the plan?" Raven asked.

* * *

I slowly start to wake up as I see everyone gathered around my bed. Raven and Jacklyn were at my bedside as Dexter and Porter were right behind them. Even Invisi Billy was here right next to Ron after hearing the news.

"G-guys..? What's going on..?" I asked suspiciously.

"We are here to talk Frankie..." Raven replied.

"Yeah, we are all worried about you." Jackson added as he stood from a corner with his arms crossed like usual.

"To hear that my best friend wanted to end her life makes it too painful to bear…"Ron said trying not to cry.

"You may hate us for doing this but we need to figure out why are you in pain. You don't have to suffer alone! We are here for you Frankie..!" Jacklyn shouted in pain.

I look down in silence, "They are really trying to help me. I am so blessed that I have such caring friends that want to actually be there for me." I thought. I take a deep breath as I look back up. They deserve to know the truth.

"Alright...I will tell you everything..."

* * *

Meanwhile with Scarah, she was walking down the street as she noticed Toralei from far away. She wanted to say hi but then something seemed off. She hid behind a corner as she started to listen in on her conversation.

"Who is that snake guy Toralei is with, and where is Neighthan?" She whispered to herself. Scarah closes her eyes and tries to focus her hearing on Toralei.

"Oh Deuce, it's so wonderful! Frankie's life is a living hell thanks to you!" She giggled.

The snake guy wraps his arms around Toralei and snuggles her.

"I'm glad I can be useful to you. How much longer 'till you finally dump that loser Neighthan?" He asked.

"Pretty soon, my plan is almost complete. I'm pretty sure by now Frankie had tried to commit suicide. Now that would make the rest of my days!" She shouted happily.

Scarah lets out a soft gasp, "How can someone be so cruel? Not even I would want to wish this on Billy and Jacklyn. And I can't believe she is cheating on Neighthan! I need to do something! This can't be ignored..!" she whispered to herself again.

"Hey I can't seem to find my phone or this beautiful bracelet that I got for you, so I'm going to get a new phone and an even better gift," Deuce smiled.

"Oh Deuce you are soo much better than Neighthan! I love you soo much!" She shouted.

"I need to get out of here before she sees me!" Scarah thought as she ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Everyone in the room gasped as they all let out a loud "What?!" that echoed in my room.

"What an evil little b-h!" Jacklyn shouted as she clenched her fists in anger.

Raven's eyes start to glow as her dark magic aura starts to surround her as Dexter put his hand on her shoulder to help her calm down.

Raven takes a deep breath, "Frankie, Toralei made you suffer! This is insane..!" Jackson walks up to Frankie's bed.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, we will protect you," he said as he held her hand.

I felt warm tears roll down my cheek as I looked up to face everyone.

"I'm not going to lie...I am scared of Toralei...but I need to make this fear go away...I need to stand up to her. Otherwise I'll just be living day by day scared of what could happen next..."

Porter looks back at me worried, "Toralei is dangerous...we need to call the cops!" He exclaimed.

I look down, "Yes...I am aware of that...but that's why I need to face her...if she doesn't agree to end this..." I look back up at them determined, "…then you can call the police!"

They all stood in silence as they all nod in agreement. It's time I face this agony that's been keeping a tight grip against my neck. Maybe with the right words as we come to an understanding, then maybe this agony can finally let go of me instead of having me suffer slowly and painfully.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day of school, I took a deep breath as I entered the room. Jackie, Neighthan, and Toralei had gasped from my return and Raven and Jacklyn ran up to hug me.

"I'm so glad your back," Raven greeted happily.

Jackie stood up from her seat very angry, "How dare you come back after what you did to Toralei!

"We all ignored her as Toralei started at me for a moment with disgust until she closed her eyes and smiles at me.

"Welcome back Frankie, how are you? I've missed you so much," she replied with a sweet smile.

I looked up at her with a serious face, "Cut the act Toralei! You're not fooling anyone anymore!" I responded to her.

Neighthan stood up and stood by Toralei's side.

"How dare you Frankie! Toralei had said nothing but good things about you while you were out cutting school!" He yelled.

"Are you really this stupid? This is why Frankie is better off without you!" Jacklyn defended.

"Toralei, you've done nothing but deceive those around you that way you can have them turn against me. Does a person's feelings mean anything to you? But I think I know why you're doing this, I think deep down that you actually envy me. That you envy my strong friendships, you envy my kindness, and that deep down that you actually want to be just like me," I said straight out.

She looked at me for a second to figure out what to say.

"Frankie you're being ridiculous! Toralei is not like that at all!"Neighthan defended once more.

"You're such a cold hearted monster Frankie!" Jackie jumped in as she started to raise her fists.

Jackson jumps in front of Jackie as he stands next to the girls.

"Toralei isn't as sweet as you think. Frankie was kidnapped and I saved her." He said.

"What?! So Frankie didn't force you to go out with her?" Jackie asked in shock.

"Nope, you shouldn't jump to conclusions. Well anyways I know in fact that Toralei was involved in the kidnapping."

He turns to her," Do you want to confess Miss Stripe?"

"Confess? To what? I would never hurt Frankie." She said innocently.

"I see...let me help you remember, he responded as he pulled out something from his pocket.

"Tell me Toralei, do you recognize this?"

Toralei's eyes widen in shock.

Toralei looked at Jackson's hand as he pulled out an "Icoffin" along with a golden bracelet.

"That's Deuce's phone and that must be the bracelet he was going to give me,"Toralei thought. She looked back up at Jackson.

" I found it on the ground when the kidnapping took place," he said.

"This is bulls-t!" Neighthan yelled.

"There are many texts between this guy and Toralei, planning about the kidnapping and even photos of them together as how couples would have," Jackson added.

"Stop lying! Toralei only loves me!"

Neighthan shouted as he grabbed Jackson by the neck. Jackson then grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind Neighthan's back as he slams him back against the chalkboard.

Scarah came in from behind as she takes a deep breath. "It's true!"

Jackie and Neighthan turned to her, "Scarah! Toralei is our friend she would never do that!" Jackie put her hand on her shoulder, but she brushes it off.

"I saw Toralei and this snake guy. They were cuddling and everything. They were even talking about how they hoped Frankie committed suicide!" She exclaimed.

I looked at Scarah while she nodded back at me.

"I can't believe this..!" Neighthan looks down as Jackson loosens his grip on him but then everyone in the room quickly looks up as they hear a ringtone.

Neighthan glanced around the room as Toralei rejected the call.

"Thanks for not answering Toralei, let me try again," Jackson called her back as her phone rings even louder.

He then turns to Neighthan, "I say you should be the one to check her phone." Neighthan then snatches the phone from her hand.

"Honey, please give me back the phone," Toralei asked politely.

"I'm sorry, Toralei, I need to see if this is true..." Neighthan responded.

Toralei reaches for the phone but Neighthan pushes her away.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked with those big green eyes of hers.

"I need to see if this is true," he replied.

Toralei's anger started to rise as everyone stood in shock and she started to yell "Give it back!" repeatedly.

Jackie grabs Toralei as she held her down. "Check the phone Neighthan," Jackie instructed him.

Neighthan opens the phone as tears started streaming from his eyes.

"There's your proof, Neighthan," I said firmly.

"It's not what you think!" Toralei tried to play it off but Jackie threw her to the ground, "How could you?! You're disgusting!" She yelled.

"Exposed!" Porter shouted.

I walk up to her as she had her head buried in her hands.

"Toralei, you've ruined so many lives. All because you envied my life." I sit next to her as I placed my arm around her.

"I want to put this past behind us. There is no need to hold a grudge anymore. I truly do want us to become friends." I tried to comfort her, but all I heard was an ominous laughter escape her lips.

"Friends? Friends?! How pathetic are you?!"

"Toralei..." I gasped.

"You're more lame than I thought!" She shouted evilly.

"Don't I mean anything to you, Toralei?" Neighthan asked in tears.

"No! As if! You're nothing more to me than just a pawn!" Toralei got in his face as I jumped in front of Neighthan.

"Leave him out of this! It's only between you and me!" I defended.

She raised her hand as she clawed my face. I flew to the ground as Jackson quickly ran to my side.

"I will get you all!" She pulled out a gun from her side as she pointed it towards us. "Starting with you, Franken Freak!"


	10. Chapter 10

**AU: Yay! I'm finally finished! I hope you all enjoy the last chapter ^0^/**

Jackson held me close as we both closed our eyes. A loud "BAM" echoed the classroom as we both slowly opened our eyes to see Toralei on the ground unconscious.

"No one! And I repeat, NO ONE! Messes with my ghoul!" Ron shouted towards Toralei's motionless body as he lowered his foot from kicking her on the head.

"Ron!" I shouted happily as I gave him a big hug.

Jacklyn, Porter, Billy, Dexter, and Raven surrounded us as we gave each other a group hug. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I quickly turn around to see Jackie. She held out her arms and pulled me close as tears drenched my shoulder.

"I am so sorry Frankie..! I should have believed you from the start," she shouted. I smiled as comforted her.

"It's alright Jackie, I'll always forgive you," I replied softly.

Scarah smiles warmly as she walks up to Jacklyn and Billy.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you two," she explained.

"I say you should give it a go, I know you two really deserve each other."

They both smiled at Scarah as Billy took Jacklyn by the hand and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Jackie seemed a little bummed but Porter placed his hand on her shoulder as he smiled, comforting her. Ron walked up to Jackson and me, bearing some news.

"I believe my mission here is done." We looked up at him confused.

"I must go now, Kim still needs me back in Middleton, but now I can go back worry free because now I know you are with someone I can trust," he responded happy.

We both nodded with a smile as Ron gave me one last hug. He headed for the door as he turned back and gave us a quick smile and then he continues to walk as he disappears into the hallway.

* * *

After the cops came by for Toralei, we were all at ease. Things at school slowly started to turn back to normal...or at least almost normal.

Scarah and Jacklyn became the best of friends and now those two are practically inseparable.

Neighthan was still a little depressed for a while but we always made sure to stay close to his side. After a few weeks, his prayers were answered by a beautiful hybrid named Avea Trotter. She was a little hot headed but she had a heart of gold and used it to help heal Neighthan to become himself once more.

Dexter finally gathered the courage and asked Raven out and now they are the cutest couple I've ever laid eyes on, at least next to Jackie and Porter of course.

For the Jekyll trio, they all finally got to sit down and talk about why Jackson had left their family that night and all forgave each other.

And as for me, I've never felt more happy in my entire life. I knew at first Jackson wasn't exactly "Prince Charming" but after the whole situation with Toralei, it just goes to show you that people can change for the better and to never judge a book by its cover. My mother was right; I should have never doubted my friends either, because she knew that true friends will always remain by your side even when times get tough.

*The End*

* * *

 **AU: This Fanfiction was inspired by the lovely Splashdream15's series "Welcome to Vocaloid" on YouTube**


End file.
